


From Red To Red

by emimix3



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: American Politics, Communism, Gen, Inspired by Music, Liberalism, Politics, Republican, communist dex, communist tango
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emimix3/pseuds/emimix3
Summary: Dex went from Red to Red in politics, did not pass go, did not collect $200.
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse & William "Dex" Poindexter, William "Dex" Poindexter & Tony "Tango" Tangredi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	From Red To Red

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote the whole thing under one hour excuse the english  
> and the mess  
> the whole thing, actually
> 
> written by someone who has a lot of opinions about the state of the world and ultra-liberalism 
> 
> inspired by several server convos [about this tweet](https://twitter.com/ngoziu/status/1352713609961418754)

Dex had put a new sticker on top of the _Republicans of Samwell_ one. Which was great! Or maybe not! Nursey was half certain things were getting out of hand!

It all started because of Tango.

Well, the Tango thing started because of Holster, actually.

Tango is… curious and passionate, you can’t take it away from him. He always has a hundred question a minute, and you better be ready to answer them right away.

At the end of the semester last year, Tango had a question about economics. What were stock primes or something, or how did trust funds work, Nursey didn’t really follow – anyway, something boring, and he went to Holster, because Holster was an economics student after all! If anyone would know, it was him!

Holster had better things to do probably than to reply to Tango, who would had a myriad other questions and wouldn’t leave him alone for an hour or two, so he told the guy to go read a book on the subject.

Tango did, and he read one, two, five, fell in a rabbit hole of economics thinkers and theorists during his summer holidays and he came back in August as a guy who was reading soviet literature in his spare time and who joined a club of 10 other lunatics on campus where they debated whether Spartacism or Luxemburgism or Spanish Anarcho-Syndicalism was more relevant, or something.

“That’s just logical,” he had shrugged when Nursey had asked what the fuck was going on. “I read and realised that the world is terrible, capitalism is a mistake, and the illusion of choice of our bi-party country makes us believe there’s any difference in the politics that are proposed to us. But there are other options. The books I found answered all the questions I had on economics and politics and how to fix them.”

So. Holster, indirectly, force-fed Tango some Kool-Aid.

And Tango was still asking so many questions and talking so much. Apparently, neither Ford nor Whiskey were that impressed with what he had to say about politics, but he didn’t care! He was telling everyone about them.

**Enters the November 2016 Presidential Election.**

So. Dex had been a Republican for as long as Nursey knew him, okay? He had this god-awful sticker on his laptop, that had thankfully washed out over the years. But Nursey knew it existed. He knew what it used to read. Dex was a red-blooded Republican, born and bred, if any discussion regarding his family and politics was to be trusted.

“Of course he’s Republican, that’s family tradition almost for him,” a teammate had told Nursey once while he was ranting. (Nursey remembered exactly which teammate had told him that, but he had chosen to try to forget it to not lose any respect for the guy)

“Bitty’s family too is Republican and yet, he’s not.”

“That’s not the same.”

That was quite the same.

At least – _at least!_ Dex’ opinions seemed to have shifted since he started school two years ago. He was in college now, surrounded by people of all gender, sexuality, ethnicity and origins, of course his horizons broadened. 

He didn’t say racist stuff anymore for once. Or rarely. But when he gets called out he understands he’s wrong, in no place as a white guy to decide he’s _not_ wrong even, andhe understands. He stopped the jabs at people not fitting gender roles or the weird looks at gay couples.

All of that was a big step in the good direction towards being a decent human being, so carry on to get the title, bro.

He still was Republican. That’s what he said at the start of the year.

“I mean. I definitely hate Trump and won’t vote for him. But I don’t want to work hard just so other people can exploit the system. I don’t want to have to pay for other people’s mistakes and choices. If I work, if I make money it’s for me. I think.”

Nursey didn’t want to engage, because he’d kill the guy. Really. He had a plaster on his arm, with a good hit he could finish Dex in one shot.

But why the entire laïus on Tango, then?

Because Tango is a lot of things. But ‘observant’ is definitely one of them.

Tango saw the breach and Tango jumped in it. Dex’ faith in the GOP was getting wonkier, point per point, and Tango was a lot of things besides ‘observant’, such as ‘destroyer of faiths and beliefs’.

He didn’t even do it on purpose to convert a lost soul.

Tango just, truly, honestly, wanted to debate politics with someone who wouln’t be ignoring him on the subject like the whole team has been since the beginning of the semester.

“You know… Keeping the status quo, the system as it is, won’t help anyone besides those who are thriving already. They want us to fight between ourselves for the small amount of money they let us have, so that we won't come reclaim what they think is rightfully their.”

“We are at the end of 8 years of Obama and my family’s situation didn’t get any better, you know. My tuition is still as high, so as my step dad’s hospital bills. The Democratic party isn’t any better than the Republican one, they just want to take more of our paychecks.”

“Yes! They're not great either! That's liberalism and late-stage capitalism for you Don’t you find it gross that most of the riches of the globe are shared between what, fifty, sixty people? While we’re all trying to fight for scraps? Our situation isn’t ever going to be any good if we just accept that for some reason, some people deserve better houses, better healthcare, better schools. They didn’t work any harder to get all that – if hard work what was bringing you money, then kids in sweatshops, farmers in fields in third world countries would be the new Bill Gates.”

“Yes, but – the US in built on this idea that if you work hard enough, anyone can make it, no? You can become the new Bill Gates.”

“No, you can’t. There’s one of him, seven billion of people. And even then – how would that be fair, that so many people live with a dollar a day when he gets thousands every second? The American Dream doesn’t exist – sometimes, some people get richer than others, that’s all, and not because of merit, or work, but because of luck. And this bourgeoisie always forgets that they’re one stroke of luck away from being back from where they belong – with us all. Liberalism is the plague of this society, let me tell you.”

“Mmh.”

“I’m just telling you, Dex: _Those who don’t move don’t notice their chains_. I’ll lend you a book or two, if you want.”

Nursey wasn’t sure any of this would push Dex to vote Clinton. Or that Tango’s definition of liberalism was the same as he had. Anyway – Nursey knew it, he should have hidden the books when he saw Dex coming to their room with them in his arms. And then the books after the first ones. And then, ban Tango from hanging in the Haus when there were political debates on TV.

Right now, he was just sighing, looking at Dex sticking a red flag sticker where the _Republicans of Samwell_ used to be.

From Red to Red, Nursey wasn’t sure it was any better.


End file.
